User blog:Enigminator/Bigfoot, the Friendly Cat
Out of all of the 20 something cats my babysitter had, Bigfoot was one of the most memorable ones. Heck, he was my favorite. Back when I first met him when I was 5 or 4, he was such a scaredy cat who always ran away from me; along with his sister Flower(black and white cat in the photo). I would sometimes find him hiding under the chairs in the kitchen. The reason why he was named Bigfoot was because he had 6 toe on one paw. When my mom came to bring me home, she once said to the cat that it will grow to be such an affectionate cat. She wasn't kidding. One day, my mom was working late and I stayed at my babysitters. We were watching TV and all of a sudden, Bigfoot came by. It was so weird seeing him standing so close to the couch where my babysitter was sitting. She called him up a few times and he decided to jump up and allowed her to pet him. It was the first he allowed her to pet him. I tried to reach over to pet him, but he moved away slightly. Charlotte told me that I should reach my hand out so he could get used to my scent and eventually let me pet him. Either a couple days later or the next day, he walked up to me and meowed. I reached out my hand and he let me pet him. It was then on, we became great friends. Every time I walked around he would mostly follow me and meow. When I reach down to pet him, he would stand on his hind legs and jump up to reach it. It was quite entertaining. Whenever I watched TV or play a videogame, he would occasionally visit and lay on my lap. I think out of all of my friends, I may have been his favorite. One day, I was playing Metroid Prime: Echoes in the dining room. Charlotte decided that her, her husband, my friends and I go out to Friendly's for lunch. So I jokingly said to Bigfoot, "Could you watch my GameCube while I'm gone?" After I got back, I find him laying on my chair. It was pretty cute. He was also quite the rule follower. I don't think there was one time it got yelled at by Charlotte or misbehaved. Later on, as the cat was getting old, he got asthma. I always felt bad whenever I heard his breathing. The recent years, I hadn't visited Charlotte's that much and I heard from Big(nickname for my friend) that most of her cats had passed away; including Bigfoot. I think he was around 18 or 19ish. He was such a wonderful cat. Never bit or scratched anyone. But he will always be remembered along with the other cats. I once had a dream recently about Bigfoot and the other cats who had recently passed on. It looked like they were happy to see me. It was they visited my dreams and in their own way telling me that they missed me and they're doing alright. Category:Blog posts